transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods of Greece
After buying a new base in Athens, Greece, Zeke and some agents of TASKFORCE begin shipping equipment and starting a new cell. But when two Gods begin to clash on the tip of Mount Olympus, only one hero may stop the destruction. Plot A New Base Early in the morning, Zeke arrives at an Air Port hangar, where a cargo plane is sitting. He waits as more agents and a truck full of equipment arrives. Both arrive, and Zeke orders his teammates to load the plane. Amy-Evie, Hilde, Ivan, and Arthur begin loading the plane. Zeke drives his Dodge Tomahawk into the plane. The plane is filled, and Zeke orders Zachary and Olinda to remain on the Cargo Plane, as they use his private plane to travel to Greece. The Cargo Plane takes off, and Zeke's Private Jet follows after it. The plane lands in Greece, and Zeke orders everyone to start unloading the plane, and load it into a truck. Zeke then drives out his motorcycle, as the others finish loading the truck. Hilde then gets onto Zeke's motorcycle and Zeke and Hilde begin to drive off. The Agents board a Transport and the Transport begins to follow Zeke. It follows him down towards Athens. The Transport drives through town, and the team sees a Festival. They arrive in their new facility, and they begin unloading the truck. Hilde tells Zeke how he managed to buy a new facility. Zeke mentions that the Facility use to be owned by the Greek Government, then the Avengers. Zeke mentions that The Avengers had no more use for this base, so they sold it to Zeke, or more rather GAVE it to him. Zach tells Zeke that he'll have the equipment up and running shortly. Zeke orders Arthur and Amy-Evie to search Athens for any recruits for TASKFORCE, as Ivan help Zach and Olinda set up shop. Amy asks Zeke what he's going to do, and Zeke tells her that he and Hilde are going to Mount Olympus, to investigate the Anomaly that drew him to Greece in the first place. Zeke and Hilde suit up, climb onto Zeke's Motorcycle, then race out of the Facility. Amy asks Arthur where they begin. Boy Scouts In the city, Arthur and Amy-Evie head to the Military Center, where they ask the Director, Acacious Stavros, where hot spots to find recruits would be. Acacious mentions that they may find recruits in the city, at the Festival perhaps. Arthur and Amy walk to the festival, where they meet a candidate, Loukas Dimitiou. Loukas tells them that he and his brother would love to enlist in TASKFORCE. Arthur asks where his brother is at, and Loukas mentions that his brother Ajax is currently searching Mt. Olympus, after detecting energy there. Amy tells Arthur that that's where Zeke and Hilde are going. Arthur tells Amy to inform Zachary. As both begin to leave the Festival, they are approached by Greek Gangsters. Loukas steps in and injures three of them. Meanwhile, another assaults Arthur, and a man rips the gangster off of him. The man introduces himself as Damianos Antonis. Damianos asks what he's doing in Greece, and Arthur mentions that he's there for recruiting. Damianos asks if he may enlist, mentioning that he knows every corner of Greece like the back of his hand. Arthur allows Damianos to enlist. Amy tells Arthur that Zachary is calling them back to their new base, and Arthur asks Damianos and Loukas to tag along. At the Base, Arthur introduces both men to the team. Zachary and Olinda welcome them, and ask what their qualifications are. Damianos mentions that he can find anyone he knows throughout Greece without a map, and has some experience in battle. Loukas mentions that he's a former boxer, and quit to become a medic, but would step in to combat when he needs to. Loukas then mentions that his brother, Ajax, is an explorer, and is a bit tech-savvy. Zachary welcomes them to the team, mentioning that they'll be the first three members of the Greek Division, which he self names as "Boy Scouts". Clash of the Titans: The Power Within Amy begins to feel a power surge, and tells everyone that she's heading outside. Once outside, she begins to sense what is happening at Mt. Olympus. She then sees herself standing before the Olympians. She then loses focus, finding herself in a garden, which grew around her. She tells Zachary that she's heading to Mt. Olympus, and that Zeke and Hilde are in peril. Zachary tells Amy to get there quick. At Mt. Olympus, Zeke and Hilde climb the side, and Zeke asks why things must be on top of mountains. Both reach the top, where they find Hercules and Kratos battling Ares. Zeke runs at them, trying to break up the fight. Kratos mentions that Ares has gone rogue, and must be stopped. Kratos tosses Zeke to the side, but is killed by Ares. Zeke tries to fight Ares, only to be merely touched, and disappears! Shocked, Hilde shoots at Ares, only for Ares to grab her, and cause her to disappear!... Ares tells Hercules that his time is up, that he'll never defeat him. Hercules suggests otherwise, and Ares prepares to kill him. Before he can, they are interrupted by the arrival of Thor, who uses his hammer to send Ares flying. Hercules thanks Thor, and Thor asks what Ares is doing, that he was to never leave Olympus. Hercules mentions that he doesn't know, but leaves back to the Pantheon of the Olympians to inform them of Kratos's demise. Ares returns and fights Thor. Ares grabs Mjolnir, and smashes it. Shocked, Thor continues to fight Ares, until Amy arrives. Amy uses her powers to send Ares flying. Thor thanks Amy, and Amy asks if he is powerless, now that Mjolnir is destroyed. Thor mentions that his hammer was to help control his powers. With that, Amy asks Thor to team up with her to defeat Ares. Thor agrees, and both team up to form a powerful beam of Lightning, Fire, and Psionic Energy. Ares leaps at them, only to be blasted deep within to the Earth, to the depths of Tartarus. Thor comments on Amy's wits. Before Thor's eyes, Amy disappears, and both Zeke and Hilde reappear from out of existence. Gifted from the Gods Amy wakes up to find herself before the Olympians. Amy asks who they are, and Zeus introduces them to her, one by one. Amy asks why she is before them, and Athena tells her that they knew one day that Ares would rebel, and they chose Amy-Evie to be their champion. Hera then tells her that for her deed of sending Ares to Tartarus, she will be gifted by each and everyone one of them. Zeus tells Amy that she'll serve as their messenger on Earth. First to approach Amy, is Zeus. Zeus grants Amy the power to conjure lightning. Hera approaches Amy, and gives her the power of a Healing Factor. Athena gifts Amy her shield, and the power of enhanced strategy. Poseidon approaches her, and gifts her with Hydrokinesis and his Trident. Hades gifts Amy with a pet Screech Owl. Hermes grants Amy enhanced agility, and gifts her with his winged-shoes. Aphrodite gifts Amy with a Rose Pendant, with a Opal Core. Artemis and Apollo approach Amy. Artemis gives Amy her Bow, as Apollo gives her a Griffin Circlet. Last to approach Amy, is Pandora, who gifts her with Hope Embodiment. Amy thanks the Olympians for all their Gifts, and Zeus tells Amy to return to her Family on Earth. Goddess Amy appears before Zeke, Hilde, and Thor, leaving them shocked. Zeke asks what happened, and Amy tells Zeke that she was gifted by the Olympians. Zeke tells Amy that she's been blessed by the Olympians, and admits that he's a little jealous. Zeke tells Amy that they should return to their new base, to train their new recruits. Suddenly, Ajax approaches them, and asks who they are. Zeke introduces them, and Amy tells Ajax that his brother had enlisted both of them into the new TASKFORCE Division. Ajax, left surprised, faints. Hilde mentions that they have no way down, and Amy offers to transport them with her new-found powers. Zeke declines, mentioning that he's going to take Thor to Nidavellir, to forge a new weapon. Zeke activates his shield, summoning the Bifrost, and both Zeke and Thor disappear. Amy's pet Owl flies through the air, and Hilde asks where she got the Owl. Amy mentions that its been gifted to her by Hades. Hilde asks what she's gonna name it, and Amy tells her "Athena Goddess". Featured Characters * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** King Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream *** Athena Goddess ** Queen Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** Ivan Zaryanova/ Dread Quake ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Olinda Ziegler/ Iron Angel * Acacious Stavros * Loukas Dimitiou * Damianos Antonis * Ajax Dimitiou * Olympians ** Ares ** Hercules ** Kratos ** Zeus ** Hera ** Athena ** Poseidon ** Hades ** Hermes ** Aphrodite ** Artemis ** Apollo ** Pandora Soundtrack * "Zorba the Greek" Episode Casualties * Kratos * Ares (Possibly) Notes * Based in Greece, features Greek Gods. Somehow, add Thor and all Hell will break loose. Episode Script Gods of Greece Script